Harry Potter in the Missing Pieces
by sleepless fanfictioners
Summary: This is a guess at what happened between the end of book 7 and the epilogue, enjoy the missing pieces


we do not own harry potter and J.K. Rowling hopefully wont sue us for writing this._ flames will be used in our flamethrower to stop flames.. heres our story leave some comments later_

**chapter 1**

"Um, ... Harry. I don't have an actual birthday present for you, so I'm giving you something to remember me by" Says Ginny as she kisses Harry. As Harry feels her lush red hair, Harry leans in an whispers. "Now?" Ginny nodded and begun to get closer. As she begins to undo her dress, Ron bursts in and gapes at the scene before him. "What in the Bloody Hell are are doing with my girlfriend, ... I mean my sister." "Nothing stutters Harry as he re-zips his zipper and backs away from Ginny. "ginny i think u should should leave " stammers Ron. after ginny leaves the room Ron has a hissy about Harry kissing ginny. "It was my, ... She, ... Well, ... Um, ..." Harry stutters. "Well, what?" Ron shouts. "She came and, ... k-kissed, ... m-me for my, ... um, ... Um, ... B-birth-birthday, ... p-present." "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, YOU ARNT ALLOWED TO KISS GINNY!!!"

"Hermione Apperates into the room next to Ron. "Ron" She says. "It isn't as if we, ..." She turns red and frowns at Harry. "Well, I It, ... I, ... It isn't like we've not d-done that."

"Hermione, ... You what!?" Harry stutters in disbelief.

Ron blushes deeply ant glares at Hermione. Hermione leaves the room to comfort Ginny. In the room next to the kitchen, Ginny is feeling embarrassed and has her head in her hands and sobs quietly. quietly. Hermione slides onto the couch next to Ginny and puts her arm around her. "There there," she said. "Its okay. Ron is trying to be kind, ... He, ... He, ..." She hesitates and look apprehensively at the doorway. "He, ... was only spying on you from the time you two went up there. I mean those extendable ears sure, ... c-come in handy." Ginny redoubles her crying and sobs into Hermione's shoulder. She paused in her crying and whipped her eyes on the back of her handkerchief. "Have you and Ron ever, ... ?" She asked tentatively. "Um, ... Well, ... Ahem, ... Well, ... we um use that spit swap potion so Ron's noxious tasting spit doesn't get in my mouth, ... and that, ... um, ... Birth Control Potion that Professor Slughorn taught us as part of our love unit. [I wonder if Harry was running high on that luck potion that he got last year.] Ginny laughs sarcastically. "I have been dying to try that since I saw Fudge and Madam Rosmurter doing it in the Minister's study." She blushes crimson and turns to leave. Before she can Ron and Harry appear in the doorway, Harry with a black eye, and Ron's arm dangling at a weird angle. "Rosmurter did what?" Ron exclaims. "Nothing Ron," says Hermione. Mrs. Weasly marches in, a basket of freshly laundered trousers in her arms. She freezes, her eyes locking onto Harry. "You look terrible, my dear." "Ron , ... um, ... misjudged his throw with a gnome. It's nothing much, Mrs. Weasly, honestly." He shrugs. "Oh, ..." "Mum, aren't you gonna notice my injuries. I mean, ... Harry must've just like bashed me against that marquis in the yard, ... didn't he!?" Mrs. Weasly glared at Ron. "Ronald, I was going to address your injury, but I was just insuring that Harry we okay, and by the way, you have dirt on your nose." "I have a damn broken arm, and you are noticing a spec of dirt on my nose!" Ron shouts turning from red to green to an ugly puce colour faster than a set of traffic lights. "He is just some, ... some bloody famous moron, who happened to survive the killing curse!" "Ronald Weasly!" She screams in fury. "How dare you talk about Harry that way. I am absolutely disgusted at you! Not you Harry dear." She says kindly, pointing her wand at Harry and saying, "Apisky!" Harry's black eye bubbles and then returns to normal. after Mrs. Weasly fixes Ron's arm he sent to his room to clean it.

soon everyone but Harry and Ginny are left in the sitting room, and Ginny shyly asks "shall we ..." "do you think its safe?"Harry asks tremously. ginny looks around the corner to see if her mom is at diagon alley ,looking at the clock she confirms her suspisions. Also her dad is at work. (thankfully) so they decide to start snogging again ....

**chapter 2**

On the couch....

**chapter3**

Hermiony and Ron apperate with their mouthes occupied. (kissing) thankfully Harry and Ginny finished umm..... (well you figure it out). Hermione glances sideways at Ginny. Ginny Nods inconspiculously. Hermione reaches into her pants pocket and produces a tiny christle flask. Trhowing this to Ginny, she reaces into her pocket and and produces a quil and a scrap of parchment. Hastily, while still locked in a kiss with Ron, she writes quickly on the parchment behind her back and threw the it and the quil to Ginny. Ron appeared not to noticed anything. Harry leans towards Ginny as she unfolds the parchment. He read "Drink this" written in Hermione's neat script. Ginny shrugs. "She said that slughorn taught you guys this last year!" "What?" Harry thought leaning back. Ginny picked up Hermione's flask from where it had fallen on the ground and unstoppered it, reavealing a calmly bulbling pinkish liquid that had a slight bitter smell to it. She tipped the potion down her throuat and grimaced. "Sour!" she said, placing the flask in her pocket. "I'll give this back to Hermione later." Harry looked at her puzzledly. "What are you on about? Huh, ..."

**Chapter 4**

Luna and Neville are searching at the wreckage of her house to look for the sorting hat "A thousadn years or so ago when I was newly sewn. There lived four wizzards of renouwn who's names are still well known. Good Grifindor from, ..." Neville its over here" Luna yells in her sing song voice "yay now we can restart Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." exclaims Neville happily luna runs up with the sorting hat in her hand ,hugs Neville and gives him a kis on the cheek...

**chapter 5**

"well thanks luna...." Neville says monotonousily. luna is attempting to shimy up the pole to get to her old room, from were Neville is standing it looks like she is dancing up the pole "why are you going up there?"asks Neville. "nuthin'"Luna yells down. "now were did i put the magic sword....

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC MATERIAL 18+

**chapter 6**

neville: its down here! "Were is it ?"says Luna "come down and ill show you" "k" yells Luna as she slid down the pole. "Neville!" she shouted, a mixture of triumph and surprise plain on her face. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind."

Neville begins to pull up his pants, but Luna stops him. "Anywho," she continued, "Let's do it anyway, undressing. "Here it is," she says reappearing from within her handbag where she was searching frantically. She lifted a a tiny glass vile containing a pinkish potion and drank it quickly with a clear look of discust and they began in the basement of the wreckage of Zenofilious' house, ...

**chapter 7**

Five years later, back at the Weasly residance, Ginny and Harry were in her room, alone. "Mufliato!" Harry whispered, pointin his wand at the door. As Ginny lay curled on her bed, harry threw his robes in a corner. Harry crossed the room. Ginny stretched luguriously. Harry crossed the final few paces and laid on the bed beside her. She snuggled closer. Throwing the covers over themselves they, ...

[Use you Imagination, ... If you have any]

**chapter 8**

A few months later, [three to be exact], Hermione was over for dinner at the Weasly's house. As Ginny and MRS. Weasly bustled around around the kitchen, Hermione noticed that Ginny appeared to have gained some weight. She wondered what that could possibly be going on. Mentally, she ran through the list of potion ingrediants for her birth contral potion, and she was sure that she had added all the ingrediants. She resolved to ask Ginny, at the next available opertunity what was going on. She had always remembered Ginny as a slim person, and not someone to overeat. She wondered, ...

**Chapter 9**

At dinner Hermione squeezed herself onto the bench between Ginny and Ron. Leaning over, she asked, "Did you take that potion I gave you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Ginny said, a sly michievious smile curving her lips. "I-I think that I might have thrown up five minutes later, ... I don't remember, ... We were having so much fun, ... So it may not have done any good, Do you think I'm Pregnant. I'm going to go see a healer at St. Mungos tomorrow. Do you think they will say, ... ?"

**Chapter 10**

Ron's mind was realing. from what he had heard. "Ginny, you, ... What?" he shouted. "What the bloody Hell are you doing with that, ... Than, ... Son of a Banshee."

"Hermione slapped Ron. "Ron, its okay, You and I have been trying for months now. I'm actually a little jealous."

"I am too, that is the point." Ron said. I don't approve, because you and I, ... Well, ... Can't, ..."

"But Ron, It isn't fair, ... Ginny and Harry have done nothing wrong. Do you think it is because that is because of that hex your Mum put on you when she found out about us?"

Arthur, who was listening in with a pear of extendable ears, pipes up, "According to this very intelegent Muggle man named Russel Peters, you can get these 'Natural Mali Inhansers'. Those Muggles know more than we give them credit for. I mean, we could just use 'engorgio' to that, but without magic, they have found ways to do all sorts things."

"Arthur," Says Mrs. Weasly. called down the table. "What are you telling them?" She set a large dinner tray in front of Ginny. "What is up with you dear, lately you eat as if for two? What is up? You aren't gaining wiat or, ..."

"Nothin, ... Molly!" Mr. Weasly called back [in an indian accent]. "I was just telling them, ... Well, you know we don't give Muggles enough credit, you know, ..."

**chapter 11**

Six months later, at St. Mungos, Ron and Hermione were sitting in th lobby, watching the healers hustle and bustle of the healers fussing around the room. Today was a special day. Today was the day Ginny was in delivery. A gut wrenching screem broke the silance. This scream contained joy and pain, both in equal measure. It was the scream of Ginny, and she was in pain. Hermione covered Ron's ears and he did the same to her, while hartily snogging, ...

**Chapter 12**

Upastairs, Harry watched in shock and happiness as Ginny whaled in pain. He was so transfixed that twenty-four minutes later, when the healer handed him a bundle of blankets he jumped so suddenly that he felt as if he was in a Quidich match and going to capture a Silver Snitch.

When Ginny was asked for the name, Harry stepped forward and wrote one word upon the partchment the Healer held out towards Ginny. "James".

**Chapter 13**

[ttfn]

[We will be back soon with more of the missing details later]


End file.
